


Pre-Moon

by sydwrites



Series: PRE-MOON (ALPHA!WEREWOLF!FLIP ZIMMERMAN) [1]
Category: BlacKkKlansman (2018)
Genre: F/M, Shameless Smut, Werewolf AU, alpha werewolf flip zimmerman, not a/b/o, werewolf flip zimmerman, werewolf!flip
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:01:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26942572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sydwrites/pseuds/sydwrites
Summary: It’s the day of the full moon, not the night, so Flips not in werewolf form. He’s just horny as fuck and wants to fuck you like an animal!!! If you want to write for werewolf flip lol. I’m working on some stuff with him too! It’s gonna be a good time! 🌙🐺🌙— safarigirlsp!!disclaimer!! this is NOT an a/b/o smut. most male animals tend to naturally lean towards alpha behaviors. i see flip as more of an alpha male, so naturally, that would effect his everyday behaviors and especially effect his behaviors before a full moon. that’s just how i see it 🤷🏼♀️and if you don’t like it, then don’t read it!
Relationships: Flip Zimmerman/Reader, Flip Zimmerman/You
Series: PRE-MOON (ALPHA!WEREWOLF!FLIP ZIMMERMAN) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1966069
Kudos: 7





	1. Part I

**Author's Note:**

> It’s the day of the full moon, not the night, so Flips not in werewolf form. He’s just horny as fuck and wants to fuck you like an animal!!! If you want to write for werewolf flip lol. I’m working on some stuff with him too! It’s gonna be a good time! 🌙🐺🌙
> 
> — safarigirlsp
> 
> !!disclaimer!! this is NOT an a/b/o smut. most male animals tend to naturally lean towards alpha behaviors. i see flip as more of an alpha male, so naturally, that would effect his everyday behaviors and especially effect his behaviors before a full moon. that’s just how i see it 🤷🏼♀️and if you don’t like it, then don’t read it!

You walked back into the bedroom after doing some work to find Flip still asleep, snoring and drooling all over his pillow. 

Today was going to be a hard day for Flip, considering that tonight was the full moon. He was going to be up all night worrying about hurting you when he transformed, which he never did, but that didn’t stop him from worrying.

If he wasn’t worrying about that, then he was either fucking you or his hand. Every day before the full moon, he would get really, really horny. And it didn’t help that he was an alpha male. It was quite the ordeal and on these days, you didn’t get outside much. You’ve learned to just take the day off from work and clear your schedule for Flip’s pre-moon rut.

You bit your lip and smiled as you watched him sleep soundly. You didn’t want to disturb him by crawling back into bed, so you decided to take a shower. Just as you were about to walk into the bathroom, Flip started moaning and the mattress began to squeak.

When you turned around, you found that Flip had begun rutting his hips against the mattress. A rush of heat pooled in your core as you watched his face contort in pleasure as his hips sped up against the mattress.

He growled lowly. “C’mon, take my fucking knot.”

Your thighs rub together in an attempt to soothe the ache in between them as his head began to poke out from the top of his boxers. Even from this distance, you could see the beads of precum leaking from the tip.

Suddenly, his hips began to falter and his grunts became louder as he reached orgasm. 

“Gonna fill your pussy with my knot, wanna give you a baby, fuck. Wanna stuff you until you get pregnant, all nice and round with my baby.”

It only took a few more seconds before he was crying out with climax, shooting his cum into his boxers and some onto the sheets. His hips continued to lazily rut against the sheets and you forced yourself to turn away, walking into the bathroom before closing the door quickly behind you. 

You turned on the shower and began to shed your clothes until you were completely naked, grabbing the washcloth before stepping in and pulling the curtain closed. 

As soon as you had washed the shampoo from your hair, the bathroom door crashes open. Flip growls lowly and walks in front of the curtain, quickly yanking it open to expose your bare body to his starving eyes. 

His eyes raked up and down your figure before he looked up at you with desperate eyes. He takes a deep breath.

“Please…”

You held a hand up and stopped him. 

“Phil, we’ve been over this. Today, you can take whatever you need from me, no questions. Whatever you need, baby.”

He smiled and lunged forward, pulling you into a passionate kiss while he tugged the curtain closed behind him. 

“Have I told you how fucking amazing you are lately?”

You chuckled and held his face in your hands. “I love you, Flip.”

Flip grinned and kissed you one more time before things got heated and passionate. His hands began to aggressively grope your body as his hips jerks forward against your lower stomach, providing some relief for his aching erection. 

Your hand weave in his hair as his lips move down to suck marks in your neck before suddenly pulling away. He looked down at you, growled, and quickly flipped you around before pressing your front against the cool tile wall. 

His lips move down to your shoulders and his hands take a firm grip on the skin of your hips as he pulls your ass back towards him. You felt the head of his dick rub through your folds before roughly pushing in, filling you immediately.

“Fuck baby!”

He growls and starts fucking you hard, hot breath heavy against the side of your neck as he picks up the pace. 

“Oh yeah, oh fuck Y/N!” He breaths, arm now wrapped around your ribcage as he pounded you from behind. “So good for me, always so tight and wet for my cock.”

You whimper and Flip bit down gently on your neck.

“Tell me how much you love my big fat cock fucking you.”

Your back arches and you moan while his hips slap against your ass. “Oh Phil, I love it baby. I love getting fucked by your big cock!”

His teeth sink into your skin even further. 

“You like it, huh? You like my big fat wolf cock fucking you so hard it splits your little cunt in half?”

You’re panting now, desperate for breath as Flip fucks you even harder. “Y-Y-Yes, fuck! I love it, love everything about it! Please Flip, please fuck me harder! I need it so badly, please!”

“Faster, you want it faster, desperate slut? Fine, then I’ll fucking give it to you faster! I’m gonna fuck you so hard you’ll be seeing stars by the time I’m done.”

Something inside him ignited in that moment, fingers digging harshly into your skin while his hips begin rapidly fucking you. Your eyes roll into the back of your head with his pace and his noises suddenly begin to bounce off the walls.

Tears filled your eyes and blurred your vision as you felt your orgasm on the rise. 

“Fucking greedy cunt loves my wolf cock, fucking loves it! Goddamn whore loves it when her wolf husband fucks her raw, fucks her like an animal!”

The tears begin pouring down your cheeks while your walls clench and throb around him.

“Fuck, oh fuck Flip! I’m gonna cum, please baby! Keep fucking me just like this, holy shit you feel so good!”

You cry out as your orgasm hits without warning, suddenly crashing over you. Flip barely survives your incessant clenching before he climaxes as well, hand wrapped around your neck while his hot panting breaths rumble through your ear. 

“That’s it, take my cum, take all of it! Christ, your pussy’s gonna take it all so well, keep it deep inside you. Your greedy, selfish cunt wants all my cum in it, won’t let a drop spill.”

His dick begins to soften as he catches his breath, peppering gentle kisses along your shoulders and up around your neck. Your hand reaches back to run through his hair before he pulls out, flipping you around and looking down at you with an appreciative smile. 

You return the look and pull him down for a kiss before pulling away, tapping his cheek lightly.

“Can I actually shower now, wolf man?”

He chuckles at the nickname and kisses your forehead.

“Of course, peanut.”


	2. Part II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PART II OF THE NON-LINEAR SERIES "PRE-MOON"

Flip didn’t make it past breakfast before he had you bent over the kitchen table again, tearing your sleep shorts in half to expose your dampening folds. 

“Christ, I’ll never get enough of this sweet little pussy.” He growled, falling to his knees before his mouth began its attack. His lips, tongue, and teeth were seemingly everywhere at one as he ate you out like a five course meal. 

You were moaning and writhing above him as he serviced your every need, stroking your clit exactly when you needed it most, almost as if he could read your mind. 

Soon, he couldn’t take it anymore, pulling away and taking down his pants to reveal his very hard length. Veins were bulging out all over the massive girth as he gave himself a few strokes, grunting and bucking forward with each one. 

“Fuck, are you ready for me?”

You nodded. “Yes Flip, please.”

He grinned like the damn devil and lined himself up, quickly sheathing himself inside of you without warning. Your head fell forward onto the wooden table while his hips picked up their desperate pace, shallowly rutting into you with great force. 

Your body was pulled forward and back against the grainy surface with each thrust, the sheer power behind each one had you close to orgasm within minutes. Flip was close too, throbbing inside of you as his moans got louder. 

“Fuck yes, take my big fat cock, so good for me.” He breathed, fingers digging deep enough into your hips that you were sure there would be bruises the next day. “Little cunt’s always so damn good for my wolf cock, loves being fucked like an animal, huh?”

You cried out when his hand slipped to the front of you, fingers tracing and rubbing your stiff nub. “Flip, I’m so close, fuck baby!”

He groaned as your walls clenched desperately around him, a sign that you were about to reach climax. 

“C’mon little one, cum around my big fat wolf cock! Show me how much you love getting fucked, scream my name and cover me in those sweet juices of yours, fuck!”

Your eyes rolled into the back of your head before your orgasm suddenly hit, crashing over you and making you cry out with pleasure.

“F-Flip! Fuck baby, I’m coming!”

An wolfish growl rumbled through his chest as you came around him, barely holding himself together before he finally let go, allowing his own climax to hit. 

“Holy fuck, I’m coming, gonna fill you so good with my cum!”

His seed shot deep inside of you as he came, grunting and rutting his hips against you. After he was completely spent, he pulled out and collapsed back into the chair, watching the cum dribble out of your entrance. 

You stood up on wobbly legs before falling back, only to be caught by Flip and pulled into his lap. His face buries into your neck and he tickles you with his facial hair, making you giggle and squirm in his lap.

“Flip!”

He chuckled and pulled away. 

“So, how about some more bacon?”


End file.
